


1. Secret Baby

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (only Kocuria), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is Duracell Bunny, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, The Author Regrets Nothing, i am my own beta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Tony ma sekret.Loki go odkrywa.I jest bardziej niż szczęśliwy, że może go dzielić z miliarderem.
Relationships: Loki & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Loki/Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	1. Secret Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1\. Secret Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577161) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi). 



> Prompt 1: Secret Baby, fluff, **G** /T (mała niespodzianka, której nawet ja się nie spodziwałam xD)
> 
> Napisane między 2:56 a 3:38 zanim poszłam spać o 4:20 (😏) xD potem oczywiście wstałam do szkoły o 8:10 i do 12 żyłam normalnie xD ale następną miałam matmę i poczułam moje wydarte 3,5h snu xD xD
> 
> Podziękowania dla [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria), że mnie w to wciągnęła pomogła z gifami :D 
> 
> yyyyy... ENJOY?

-Już! Wracaj do łóżka, łapserdaku. Śpij już. I nie zapominaj, że masz zakaz wychodzenia z pokoju za wczorajsze zachowanie. Śpij. Wracaj tu! Hej! Do ciebie mówię!

Loki spodziewał się wszystkiego. Kota, psa czy nawet tygrysa wybiegającego z pokoju, ale... nie małej, roztrzepanej dziewczynki, która na niego wpadła i objęła jego nogi.

-Ceść- odezwała się. Loki przekrzywił głowę, nie wiedząc jak zareagować.- Jestem...

-MAGUNA WRACAJ DO ŁÓŻKA!

-...Molgan- dokończyła po chwili, nadal się uśmiechając i nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki.

Bóg przyjrzał się jej bliżej. Miała nie więcej niż cztery latka, rozczochrane i pełne kołtunów ciemnobrązowe włosy oraz wielkie, piwne oczy. Kiedy się uśmiechała było widać, że brakuje jej jednego zęba. Loki kucnął przed dziewczynką, podając jej rękę.

-Miło mi cię poznać, Morgan. Jestem Loki.

-Oh, tatuś mówił mi o tobie!- ucieszyła się dziewczynka.

-Tak? Na przykład co?

-Że mu się poooodoooobas, że jesteś prawie tak in-te-li-gen-tny i ładny jak ooooon, że robis pysne desely i następnym lazem jak cię spotka to poplosi cię o jeden dla mnie, że mam ci się nie poka...zy...wać...- Dziewczynka zrozumiała swój błąd i teraz patrzyła na czarnowłosego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Nie zrobiłaś nic złego, Morgan. Myślę, że to była odpowiednia pora na nasze spotkanie. A teraz chodź.- Bóg wziął dziewczynka na ramiona i posadził ją sobie na biodrze.- Tata zaraz zacznie cię szukać.

Byli w połowie korytarza, kiedy Tony wyszedł z pokoju Morgan i stanął jak wryty.

-Oh. Nie wiedziałem, że dziś przyjdziesz.

-To była spontaniczna decyzja- odparł Loki i uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki.- I cieszę się, że ja podjąłem.

-Tak?- Tony spojrzała na niego z nadzieją w oczach.

-Oczywiście. Gdybym wiedział, że mieszka tu taka piękna dziewczynka to wprosiłabym się o wiele szybciej.

-Pats, tato! Loki nie jest zły, że mnie spotkał, jak mówiłeś! Jesteś oklopnym kłamczuchem!- powiedziała ze śmiechem Morgan.

-Jak mógłbym był zły na taką słodką dziewuszkę? Ale teraz chyba rzeczywiście pora już iść spać. Tata ma rację, jutro też jest dzień.

-A będziemy mogli się pobawić jutro? W pokoju mam wieeeeelkom skrzynie zabawek! Na pewno coś lazem wybierzemy!

-Oczywiście- odparł z uśmiechem Loki, stawiając dziewczynkę na podłodze.- Miło mi cię było poznać, Morgan Stark.

-Pa Loki!- Dziewczynka pomachała entuzjastycznie.- Doblanoc tato!- dodała i ucałowała Tony'ego w policzek.

-No, a teraz leć spać. Już, wracaj do łóżka. Śpij dobrze i śnij o pięknych elfach o których ci ostatnio czytałem bajkę.

-Anthony...- Loki przerwał ciszę, po tym jak Morgan zniknęła w pokoju. Miliarder westchnął ciężko, opuszczając głowę.

-Przepraszam... Ja... Nie wiedziałem jak ci o tym powiedzieć.

-Nie masz za co przepraszać. To przecież twoje życie, nie musiałeś mi o niej mówić. Wiem jaka... relacja nas łączy, ale...

-Nie, naprawdę mi przykro- przerwał Stark.- Nie miałeś się dowiedzieć, że mam córkę. Wiem, że nie lubisz jak jest emocjonalnie. Że lubisz przyjść, załatwić sprawę i zniknąć. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. I jeśli mogę prosić... Po prostu zapomnij o tym, dobrze?

-A Morgan?

-Powiem jej, że musiałeś szybciej wyjść, żeby załatwić sprawy przed pracą- odparł smutno miliarder.

-A... my?- zapytał ciszej Loki.

-Wiesz, że zawsze jestem chętny na rundkę czy dwie _zabawy_.

Czarnowłosy przez chwilę myślał, przygryzając wargę. Wiedział, że to co chce powiedzieć i zrobić jest bardzo ryzykowne. Że jest to nierozważne i głupie, ale... Może w końcu trzeba się przyznać? Nawet przed samym sobą.

Loki wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił go powoli, zbierając w sobie siłę.

-A jeśli... Jeśli chciałbym tego?

-To wiesz gdzie jest sypialnia- odparł brunet, uśmiechając się trochę sztucznie.- Dziś miałbym ochotę na coś... Delikatnego? Co powiesz na trochę...

-Nie o to mi chodziło, Anthony- przerwał Loki, rumieniąc się.

-To o co?- zdziwił się Tony.

-Co jeśli chciałbym zostać i... poznać bliżej Morgan?

-Poznać bliżej Morgan?- powtórzył tępo Stark.

-I może zrobić nam śniadanie?- zaoferował Loki, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.- Nie przyszedłem dziś do ciebie w poszukiwaniu przyjemności... Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. O nas. O tym, czym jest ta... relacja dla nas. I chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy mogę liczyć... na więcej.- Czarnowłosy przełknął ślinę, patrząc w podłogę.

-Oh- odpowiedział tylko Stark. Loki podniósł wzrok, by na niego spojrzeć.

Tony nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Jego oczy były pełne nadziei, policzki nieśmiało zaróżowione, a usta wygięte w niepewnym uśmiechu. Bóg oferował mu coś... coś cennego. Coś, czego Stark sam chciał.

-Myślę, że Morgan cię już polubiła- odpowiedział brunet, uśmiechając się szeroko.- I co powiesz na wieczór filmowy z lodami, ciastkami i przytulaniem?

-Tylko?

-Chyba, że chcesz coś więcej?

Loki uśmiechnął się pewniej.

-Dopóki będę mógł zostać przy tobie i dziewczynce... To bardzo chętnie obejrzę z tobą jakiś film.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! jakieś sugestie/ prompty? Bo mi się
> 
> **NUDZI**
> 
> Morgan wpada na Lokiego :D
> 
> Tony proponuje _zabawę_ :
> 
> Loki, który liczy na więcej:


End file.
